


His Charming Personality

by verity_willows



Category: Halloween Otome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity_willows/pseuds/verity_willows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tries to charm Emma with his pick-up lines.</p>
<p>"Are you Google? Because I've just found what I've been searching for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Charming Personality

The first time he walks into the coffee shop, Emma notices him right away. It’s rather hard not to, really. He was wearing a notoriously bright yellow sweater that seems to reflect light and it's just awfully distracting. She had just finished making an espresso and turned to greet the next customer. Emma gives him the customary greeting, “What would you like to order?” She steps back a bit as he leans over the counter.

“Are you Google?" He asks. "Because I've just found what I've been searching for.” Emma stares at him, baffled. She tries to glare at him, but doesn’t manage to hold it long. Her eyes meet an intense blue gaze, much to her annoyance. Shaking her head, she clears her throat.

“Did you really try a pick up line on me?” She asks, trying to keep the tone of annoyance out of her voice.

The young man smiled a lopsided grin at her. “I thought it was pretty good.” He shrugs as Emma gets a better look at him. Much to her dismay, she’s forced to admit that he was rather good looking except for the horrible sweater. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t annoying.

“Do you actually want to order something?” Emma asks, looking at the line forming behind him.

He nods. “I’ll have a latte.” He says. Emma goes off to make his drink, praying this is the only time she has to deal with him. She turns to give the latte to him and he smiles at her.

“Thanks,” He says. Emma tries to cover her name tag when she notices he’s reading it, but it’s too late. “Emma.” He grins, satisfied that he knows her name. “My name’s Erik by the way.” He gives her a wink and walks out of the coffee shop. As Erik left the shop, she notices his drink sitting on the counter.

“That stupid idiot forgot his drink.”

 

 

Later that day, Emma notices Tyler walk into the shop. He almost walks into the door, and Emma struggles to suppress a laugh. It’s rather rare to see him like that. Tyler rarely spaces out. She makes a mental note to ask him about it when her shift is over.

“So,” Emma says as she sits down across from him when her shift is over. “What’s up?” Tyler looks at her, confused.

“You know what I’m talking about. You almost ran into the door. What happened?” Tyler’s face immediately blushes a light pink and Emma knows.

“Who is she?” Emma’s curious. Tyler has never mentioned a girl to her before. He shakes his head.

“No one special…” He says, avoiding eye contact. Emma wasn’t going to play his games.

“Is she pretty?” She asks. She frowns as he’s off who knows where. Swatting him lightly on the shoulder makes him realize he’s back in the coffee shop.

“Sorry Emma, what did you say?” He adjusts his watch and gives her his full attention.

“Never mind,” She says, shaking her head. She silently wishes Tyler the best of luck, whoever it is.

 

 

Emma has an early shift the next day. She had just finished putting on her uniform when she sees Erik.

“Is there a science room nearby, or am I just sensing the chemistry between us?.” He says as he walks up to her. Emma shakes her head. It’s far too early to be dealing with him and his terrible pick up lines.

“You forgot your drink yesterday. Did you realize that?” Emma asks, trying to get him to leave. It’s all in vain though. Erik doesn’t get her signals.

“Well you were like gravity.” He says as Emma gives him a confused look. “I fell for you.” It takes a few minutes to sink in. When it finally does, she shakes her head.

“You did not just use another pick up line.” He laughs.

“Did it work?”

“No, now please go.” She contemplates whether pushing him out the door is a good idea.

“But I want a drink!” Erik whines as Emma gives him a look. “I won’t forget this time.” Emma takes his order and he leaves, just as a blue-haired girl walks in.

Emma immediately notices she’s beautiful. Smiling at her, Emma receives an equally cheerful smile in return. The girl places her order and her voice is polite and confident. Emma silently wishes that everyone would be as nice as this girl.

Tyler walks in a little later after the girl has sat down by the window. Emma notices that he stares at her for a few seconds before saying hello to Emma. Tyler decides to have his drink in the shop this time. During that time, Emma catches him stealing glances at the blue-haired girl who was reading. When she finally leaves, Emma takes her break and slides into the seat across from Tyler.

“Tell me about the girl who walked in earlier.” Her eyes sparkle in amusement as Tyler’s face turns bright red. “Is she the one you like?”

She didn’t think his face could be any redder than it was at that moment, but now it was a deep crimson. As he stuttered trying to deny that he noticed her, Emma decided to leave the poor boy alone before he died from blushing too much.

 

 

The next day, Emma has a morning shift again. Erik walks in, loudly announcing his presence with another bad pick up line. She rolls her eyes as he asks, “Are you a Sharpie? Because you’re ultra fine.” After seeing that his attempt had failed, he decides to stick around after ordering his drink, much to her annoyance. He sits at the table nearest to the cash register where she’s working and bombards her with pick up lines and questions.

“Aren’t you bored?” She asks as she sets a customer’s drink on the table.

“Nope!” He says cheerfully. “I’m going to stick around the whole day to keep you company.” Emma nods and goes back to taking orders so she didn’t have to talk to him.

“Hey, do you think games are fun?” He asks suddenly when the morning rush passes. “Or that the people should always were Halloween costumes?” she stares at him. What kind of questions were those?

“No, why?” She asks in confusion.

“No reason.” He’s silent for a few minutes before asking, “Have you tried those creamy cheese cupcakes from the famous bakery?” Emma shakes her head. The famous bakery? Is that really the name of the bakery?

“You should try them; they’re really good.” The random question asking goes on for the entire day and Emma finds herself enjoying his stories. He’s in the midst of telling her about the time he had encountered four puppies that looked like kippies and was forced to choose one instead of adopting all of them when he suddenly glances at the clock.

A look of guilt spreads across his face. “I need to go.” He says, quickly gathering his things. When he leaves, Emma finds it strangely quiet and boring without him.

 

 

The next day, Erik is back at it again with the questions.

“What’s your favorite color? Do you read books? What do you like to eat?”

Emma reluctantly answers them all, and finds herself talking to him for a good portion of the first half of her shift. However, before he can ask her another question, some customers come into the shop and she finds herself tied up until lunch. Erik still hangs around though, and joins her for her lunch break.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope", he eagerly answers.

"Do you have a job? Hobbies? Any activities that needs your immediate attention?"

"None at the moment, I am all yours for today"

"Unfortunately"

He smirks, "Does this mean that you are finally taking interest in me?"

She blushes, "N-NO!"

He chuckles at her reaction. "You're too cute"

"Shut up". She grumbles and proceeds to eat her lunch.

“Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine.” He says as he sits next to her during her lunch break. Emma gives him a look and he laughs. They sit in silence for almost the entire break. Erik finally decides to say something as her break is ending.

“Hey, what’s your type of guy?” He asks seriously. Emma raises an eyebrow at him.

“Someone who doesn’t try bad pick up lines on me.” Erik frowns, but doesn’t say anything. Emma packs her lunch and prepares for the rest of her shift. Erik still sticks around after that, but doesn’t ask her anymore questions.

 

 

Erik doesn’t come in again the next day, and Emma finds herself surprisingly lonely towards the end of her shift. She should be glad that he isn’t pestering her with his constant terrible pick up lines, but for some reason, she finds herself missing it.

One of her co workers notices she looks a little down, and asks Emma if she’s okay. She gives them a smile and says she’s okay, but she’s actually a little disappointed Erik didn’t show up.

“Perhaps he’s just busy,” She thinks to herself, but in her heart, she feels a sense of dread. Emma worries that she’s been too harsh to Erik, and maybe he’s finally given up. When she leaves the coffee shop to meet Tyler at the library, she tells him how she’s feeling. Tyler shakes his head and laughs.

“You like him, don’t you?” Emma stares at Tyler as if he was crazy. However, he was right. She had somehow fallen for the stupid idiot and his terrible pick up lines. Sighing, she rested her arms on the counter.

“What am I supposed to say to him now?”

 

 

Erik comes in the next day, but it’s late. The sun is just starting to set. Emma doesn’t usually have late shifts, but this is the one time she does. She notices Erik is slightly surprised to see her. He’s ordered the same thing every time he’s visited, so she doesn’t need to be told. As he sits down to wait for his drink, Emma makes sure she’s the one who’s handing his drink to him.

She walks over to his table a few minutes later and hands him his drink. Erik is surprised to see writing on the napkin she slides across the table. On it, it said, “Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot.” Erik looks up at Emma, confused, but she smiles at him and says,

“Will you go out with me?”

 

 

“Was it the pick up lines that got you?” Erik asks later. Emma laughs and shakes her head.

“Definitely not.”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, please don't kill me for the cheesy pick-up lines, I know, it's awful.  
> I just finished playing the game and I felt writing some fluff. It's sad that there is not enough stories about this pairing. I love them so much.


End file.
